kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Destruction
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build KeyDragon Hazard Form and, therefore, the return of regular Hazard Forms since their last appearance in episode 26. Synopsis Evolto furthered his evolution by re-assimilating himself with his disassembled genetic makeup. That’s not all though. He’s almost got his hands on all of the Fullbottles and on the Pandora Box! Ryuga, who sacrificed himself to save Sento’s life, said that he was the only one who could save everyone. Sento swears to protect the Pandora Box no matter what, as all eyes rest on the last Fullbottle left that can change the course of the battle: Gentoku’s own Phoenix Fullbottle… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode), Kaizoku, Dragon ***Abiotic: Densya, Lock, FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode) ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **Evol ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Gatling (in Evol Driver) *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, KaizokuRessya Hazard Form, KeyDragon Hazard Form, TankTank Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Dragon, Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Dragon Form (Phase 2), Cobra Form (Phase 1) Errors *When Sento transforms into RabbitRabbit Form, the normal lever rotation sound effect is heard instead of the, "Gata Gata Gotton! Zuttan Zutan!" sound effect. This should not happen since the Hazard Trigger is in the Build Driver. *An announcement for a new form for Sento after a commercial break appears at the end of the episode a few seconds before the Closing Screen appears. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Viewership': 2.9% *'Formula of the title:' \#\{nontrivial\ knot\ |\ c(L)\ \leqslant 8\}=35 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Evolbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Evol **Evolbottles ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: Rider *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession': Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession': Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Dragon ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Bottles in Pandora Box': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Dragon, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Bat, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Engine, Sensuikan, Dryer *This marks the return of Build’s KaizokuRessya Hazard Form since its debut episode. *This is the first episode since its debut that Ryuga does not assume his Cross-Z Magma form. *This is the first time since episode 11 that Build uses the Dragon and Lock Bottle. **It is also the first time Build wields the Beat Closer. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 破滅のタワー *Toei TV's official episode guide for 破滅のタワー References Category:New Form Episode